Private Display of Affection
by xNanna
Summary: Nick & Miley struggles with their relationship being a secret from the media, their fans; the entire world. NILEY.
1. Chapter 1

Hey, so this is new :D It starts out rather roughly; with a fight. Buuuut there will be Niley fluff, of course. This is like... IDK? Ha. Kind of a crappy beginning but I just didn't want to write one of those boring get-to-meet-'em first chapters.

Hope you'll all like it :)

x

* * *

"No, and that's 'cause it's NOT YOU!"

"My name is in the articles too, Miles!"

"But it's not _you_! I'M the one, they're calling names, I'M the one who's in the fucking pictures! NOT YOU!"

Then he just stood there, looking at her with burning eyes.

"I know what you're going through with this, I know how they can make you think, that …"

"No, you _don't_, Nick," she said with tears in her eyes, running down her cheeks, yet somehow, she kept her voice calm. "You just … "

"Hey … hey." he said and walked to her, cupping her face. "I'm here, okay. It's gonna be alright."

More tears crept up in her tear duct as she shook her head out of his grip, his hands dropping loosely down by his sides.

"I know it's not your fault, but I just can't be with you right now." she said, looking at him with her mouth all cringed up and tears rolling gently down her face. "Please go."

"Miles, I…"

"Go!" she yelled and turned away from him.

He watched her go to the door and held it open for him. He walked to her, stopping in front of her.

"You know, that if I could make this go away, I would, I'd do anything to make it go away, you know that Miles." he said, tears creeping up behind his eyes too.

She kept a steady look on him, locking his eyes to hers as her lips began to tremble before he breathed out and stepped out her room. Before she could see which way he walked, or if he even walked at all, she slammed the door and stood with her back to it. Then, she let out all the tears, not caring if he could still hear her as she bent her legs, her back sliding down the door.

He stood on the other side, with his hand on the door. He could hear it all, and with every cry she let out, his heart broke into yet another piece.

* * *

"Can you just tell him to go away already?" Miley snapped at her little sister, Noah, who was standing in the door, telling Miley that Nick was at their house to visit her.

Noah stuck her head out of the room and closed the door in silence. Then she walked to the front door, to face Nick again.

"She just told me to tell you to leave." she said and shrugged, not knowing the slightest of how much those words hurt Nick.

"Can I …" he said and knelt down to her height. "Can I go in? Just to talk to her?"

Noah looked down, not knowing how to make this decision.

"Noie, I'm not gonna hurt her." he said and smiled. Noah smiled back and nodded, letting him in. he walked inside, and knocked on Mileys door as he reached it.

"Noah just tell him to go!" she yelled from inside, Nick hearing her fumbling with paper.

"Miles…" he said and the noise stopped. Then, without him having heard the footsteps she had taken to the door, it was open, her standing with her hand on the doorknob, just looking at him.

"What do you want?" she said casually as she dug her hands on her jean pockets.

He shrugged. "To talk."

"You can't make it any better, Nick," she said as she turned around and walked to her desk, getting back to what she was doing before she opened the door and saw the person, she thought, she wanted to see the least.

"You know I would," he said casually. He didn't move, just stood in the doorway even though she had disappeared inside the room.

She stopped her movements and leaned in over her desk with locked elbows as she looked down. "You know why I can't look at you."

"Because I remind you of it," he nodded.

"Yeah," she said silently and looked up, into the mirror in where she could see him. He was looking into it too, and their eyes met each others.

He saw the tear, that was rolling its way down her cheek, her ignoring it. And she watched him just standing there, all the pain painted in his face and his hands casually placed inside his pockets.

"You know how much I want this to work," she whispered, him barely hearing her.

"I know," was all he whispered back.

Then she turned around, arms loosely down her sides. More tears rolling down her cheeks. Lips starting to tremble.

"I love you _so much_," she said, and with that very sentence she broke down in tears, but she just stood there, all of her body shaking with every cry that escaped her lips.

He quickly stepped into the room, reaching him as he wrapped his arms around her. Without the slightest hesitation she grabbed him by his shoulders and held him tightly as she cried it all out. He kissed her head, playing with her hair.

"It's just… _so humiliating_, you know," she said when she had gotten control of her tears. "And not knowing who did it just makes it so much worse."

"I know, Miles," he said and kissed her hair for the millionth time.

"It wasn't supposed to be like this. I feel like I've lost everything losing my fans."

"The ones you lose because of _this_, aren't much fans anyway," he said, saying all the words he had thought of on his way to her house. "The real ones will stick with you through this. It's gonna be _fine."_

"It's just such a slap in the face."

They kept hugging until Miley felt like they had been standing there forever. She peeked to her clock. They had been embracing for twenty minutes.

She leaned away from his head, her hands catching each other behind his back instead of holding over his shoulders. Then she pecked him on the lips.

"Will you be with me?" she said, looking deeply into his eyes, blue on brown.

"Of course," he said, his face looking dead serious.

She smiled so big, it brightened up her entire tear stroked face. It made him smile too. It made her look irresistible. So, of course, he kissed her.


	2. Chapter 2

Hi, please review lovelies! Thanks so much for reading my story, 'cause I know you are now you've reached the second chapter ;) Haha sneaky me.

So I kind of don't like this anymore 'cause I've read it through so many times and it's been a long time since I wrote it, but I really hope you will :) This is fluffy, and yes, Miley & Nick has this thing where they sing when they're together :D I just thought it was too cute an idea ;)

PWEASE R&R :D:D x

* * *

"Done!" she yelled and took the cap off of the blender.

"Comin'!" Nick yelled from the bathroom.

She was pouring out the soft ice cream into bowls when he came into the kitchen.

"Bloodsugar?"

"Perfect."

She smiled. Then she got out spoons and handed him a bowl.

They were both eating the sugar free vanilla ice cream in a perfectly comfortable silence. Miley was tapping her foot to the floor, a melody and lyrics running through her head. Then, she couldn't help it anymore and let out a song, that one her best friend had on her newest record.

"_You rock my party, wanna make you say. You're the only one who keeps me singing la la la. I love to smell your t-shirt, I like the way you are, but most of all I like it - like it, I like what you do to my hair. Who knew that looking a mess could feel so good. I like what you do to my hair, toss it and tease it, run your fingers through it, love how you do it_."

He smiled to himself, knowing she was singing the Ashley Tisdale song about him as she kept humming the rest of the song as she hopped off her chair to put the empty bowl in the sink. "You done?"

"Yep," he said and swallowed the last scoop of ice cream before handing her his bowl.

He waited for her before going to her room. On the way, he grabbed her pinky finger and held it with the whole of his hand. They looked at each other and smiled.

"You know what I love about us?" she asked him as she pushed the door to her room open and they walked inside.

He didn't say anything as he sat down on the end of her bed with her by his side; he knew exactly what she was going to say, but he wanted to hear it from her, not himself.

"That one day, I can be like screaming you off, and then you do what I tell you to when I tell you to fuck off," she said and looked deeply into his eyes with a smile on her face. "And then the next day, you can just stand there, and make me say that one sentence that makes me break down and need you _so_ much. And then it's like you kinda feel it too."

Nick just smiled. Then he kissed her. She deepened the kiss. And they fell back on her bed.

* * *

"Uhm… Nicky," she said, pulling away from another kiss.

"Yeah?" he said and smiled.

"You forgot something," she said and smiled playfully at him.

He looked confused for a few seconds, then his face lit up. "Oh yeah."

He fell down on the bed on Mileys right side before he got up and went to her bathroom without closing the door behind him.

Miley got up on her elbows and rubbed her lips against each other before she began to sing, "I'm in disarray, I'm unkempt, and I love ya sugar."

She heard Nick chuckle from the bathroom. It made her smile.

She let her head fall back on her pillow as she closed her eyes, trying to come up with a melody for a new song. A song about him …

* * *

"Miley! Miles…" She felt a hand on her shoulder shake her softly.

Miley moaned and opened her eyes slowly. Then she saw Nick bended over her with his hands on her shoulders and a smile grew wide on her face. Nick smiled back before he got off of her bed.

"You fell asleep."

"I know," she said with a grumpy voice and sat up, rubbing her eyes.

She let her hands drop down in her lap heavily before she looked around her room, her eyes finally setting on him. He looked at her as well, and with their eye contact, neither of them could help but smile.

"So," she said and got up in front of him. The space between them was barely measuring an inch's distance. "What do you wanna do today?"

"Miles, it's 9 pm." he said and smiled.

"Oh," she said and laid her hands on his chest. "Well, then all I can think of …"

"Let's watch a movie." he interrupted and walked away from her, her hands dropping down her sides in disappointment.

"Sure," she said quietly and followed him to her DVD shelf.


	3. Chapter 3

"Uhm, I told my mom that I'm gonna stay over for the night, 'cause she called and asked me why I'm not home this late." he said as he looked through my DVDs. "Is that OK?"

"Yeah, sure," I said and nodded while looking at his hands, flipping over one DVD after another.

"This?" he asked and held up a DVD; it was still in its wrapping.

"Why?" I asked with a chuckle.

"It's the only one of your DVDs I haven't watched." he said. "Is it new?"

"No, that's why it's still in its wrapping," Miley said sarcastically and grabbed the DVD out of his hand before beginning to unwrap it while walking past him to put the disc into the DVD player. "Can you start it, I'm gonna get some snacks."

Nick nodded and grabbed the remote. Miley walked out of her room and into the kitchen. She opened the refrigerator and took out a big bottle of Diet Coke, opened a cabinet and got out a bag of chips and poured them in a plastic bowl. Then, she grabbed two big glasses before heading back to her room, walking carefully so that she wouldn't drop any of the chips.

"Help me!" she said as she walked inside with her arms full.

Nick stood up quickly and grabbed the bowl of chips. Miley thanked him and began pouring Coke into the glasses. He sat down on her bed and took the remote again, starting the movie. Miley handed him one of the glasses, and he accepted.

"Thank you." he said in a singsong tone. Miley dropped down on the bed next to him, her glass almost spilling over.

"Woops." she said and smiled innocently before pulling her legs up underneath her, scooting then back and rolling around to lay on her stomach with her elbows under her shoulders.

"Comfortable already?" Nick said with a smirk.

Miley just smiled up at him and stuffed a handful of chips into her mouth.

"Great," Nick said and turned back to the TV.

But soon they were both laying on their stomachs, and suddenly Nick twirled his leg around Mileys. They were both still looking at the TV, Miley with a smile on her face as she sank a mouthful of chips.

Nick started to run his foot around the leg, that his other leg was locked in with.

"Nick, you're tickling me!" Miley said, trying to stop laughing while rolling slightly to get her leg out of his grip. She hit him playfully on his shoulder as she rolled onto her back and laughed loudly. Nick giggled with her.

Then she slowly stopped laughing and rolled onto her side. Their smiles disappeared as they looked into each others eyes and Miley leaned in and brushed her lips against his. It made her irresistible to Nick, and he kissed her, Miley putting her hand around his neck to deepen the kiss. After a few seconds she rolled on top of him, grabbing a hold of the buttons on her shirt to undo them, but that made him pull away.

"Miles…no."

"What?" she said and rolled off of him, sitting on the bed with her legs next to her. He raised and sat up with his feet on the floor.

"You know it…" he said and looked at his hands.

"Nick, it's not like we have to do anything…" she said from behind him.

"You know that's what we were gonna, if someone didn't stop."

"What is the big deal anyway?"

"The deal is, that we made a promise!"

"What if I don't care? What if I'm finally _ready_, Nick?"

"Then I'm the wrong guy!" he said and got up on his feet, turned around and looked at her stiffly.

"Don't say that." she said with a frightening seriousness.

"Maybe I shouldn't stay over."

"Nick…" Miley began with a soft voice.

He just stopped all movement and looked at her.

"I don't even get the part where there's something wrong with it. It's not like we have to have sex just because I'm unbuttoning my shirt."

He raised his eyebrows and gave her a look that said, "Are you kidding me?".

"What! It's true!"

"You know what, I'd better just go." he said and headed for the door.

"Nick!" Miley said and stood up just as he reached the door. "This is so typically you!"

He stopped his pace and his body stiffened. "Typically me? Miley, you're the one always telling me to fuck off!"

He turned around and faced her, standing 10 feet from her.

His eyes were burning; she was speechless, knowing he was right.

"I'm sorry," she whispered. "You're right."

They stood for a few seconds before Miley said hopefully, "Come on. We can still have a nice night?"

But Nick just shook his head lightly and turned around, walking away. Again.

* * *

Yes, I know what you're thinking! ANOTHER FIGHT!? Buuut, you know how Miley & Nick kind of always fought, I think Miley said so. Anyway, don't worry, it's not gonna be like back and forth all the time so please keep reading :)

x


	4. Chapter 4

Okay so this is fluffy :D A/N at the bottom.

* * *

"Mmmm, I've missed this," she said as she snuggled deeper into his chest.

"Me too," he said and smiled.

Miley released herself a bit to reach over to her bedside table to look at the clock.

"It's ten am, Nick, we have to get up." she said with a chuckle.

She tried to get up, but his strong arms held her down gently.

"No plans today," he said with his eyes closed.

"I have to shower…" she said and tried to get up again. No luck. "Nick!"

She hit him playfully with her free arm.

"No plans," he said, pretending to sleep.

Miley crept over to his ear and whispered, "I'm just gonna take a shower." while she twirled a curl of his around her finger. "Then we can do something fun."

His eyebrows raised and his lips curled into a smile while his eyes were still closed. Miley felt his arms relaxing, letting her go.

"Thank you," she said and kissed his cheek before getting up, smiling. Then she walked to the bathroom and immediately turned on the shower, waiting for the water to warm up.

They ended up going bike riding, and since Nick hadn't brought his bike, he sat on Mileys cycle rack, both hoping the paparazzi wouldn't be there to snap a picture of them breaking the law.

He sang to her. Their song.

"_I've got sunshine on a cloudy day. When it's cold outside, I've got the month of May. Well, I guess you'll say, what can make me feel this way? Miley. Talkin' 'bout Miley_."

Miley enjoyed every second of that bike ride. She knew she was smiling the whole time, and she had her reasons.

Eventually, Nick got off of Mileys bike and walked next to her on the sidewalk. If she could keep her balance with only one hand on the steer, she would've held his hand for sure.

He was saying something about a recent concert of his when he tripped and Miley was sure she had never in her life seen a person trip in such a funny way. She burst out laughing so hard, that she forgot to keep the balance, that she was already struggling to hold in such a slow speed. Her bike fell to the left with Mileys left leg under it.

"Are you okay?" Nick said and reached out his hand. But Miley just laughed; she didn't notice his helping gesture.

"Miles. Why is it so funny?" he said in a confused tone as he picked up her bike and sat down beside his laughing girlfriend.

"Your trip! Soooo laughable!" she said between chuckles when she had gotten control of herself. "Did you not _see_ yourself! _Priceless_!"

"No, I was kind of the one who tripped, Miles." he said, still confused of her immense amusement over this topic.

She started laughing again. Not as much as she did over the trip itself, but still. She laughed. Right there; in the middle of the quiet neighborhood road.

"Why is it so funny?" he said again. "Did you hit your head on something when _you_ fell?"

She shook her head lightly and her waves bounced lightly around her shoulders. She stopped laughing, still with a slight smile on her face. In Nicks eyes, she had never been more beautiful.

"I love you." she whispered with a tender look on her face after a while. He leaned in slowly and kissed her. She cupped his face with one hand as he held her other hand.

Suddenly, a car honked and they pulled apart to look behind them. They quickly got up hand in hand, laughing that free, careful, happy way that only teenagers in love can laugh.

"Come on, dance with me!" Miley said.

Nick looked like a big "NO!" but she didn't care. She knew she could make him do anything.

"Nickyyyy!" she begged and gave him the puppy dog look.

"Noooo, not the puppy dog face!" he said, putting a hand in front of her face as he looked away.

"Come on, there's no paparazzi, everyone's too lost in their own business and I know no-one here who would rat us out!"

"Sure?" he said, looking quite suspiciously around the room before he dropped his hand.

"Positive." she said and grabbed his hand. He pulled her out to the dance floor and they started dancing to the up-beat song that way playing.

"You know I never dance, right?" he yelled, trying to go louder than the music, just for Mileys ears.

She smiled. "How 'bout this one?"

Then she stepped away a bit.

"Nick J is off the chain!" she yelled, trying more to sing than to rap.

Nick laughed.

"Whenever he's near they fear his name."

She danced like one of those girls in the rap music videos - he admitted it, she was _very_ sexy, every move she did was just perfect in this weird, right and real way. He knew it was a joke, but he couldn't help but think she was irresistible at that moment. His fingers itched to grab her by the waist and pull her tight, so he showed them into his dress pant pockets.

"Alright, ready!" she sang at last and did her final move.

She laughed and looked at him; Nicks eyebrows were raised and his hands were still caressing the inside silk fabric of his pockets, pretending it was Mileys skin.

She twirled around once, her dress flowing in the air. Then she stopped and ran the few meters between them and threw herself in his arms. He swung her around, loving every second he held the entire of her and every second she was this close to him, laughing so truly and genuinely in his ear. He loved the smell of her hair and the fabric of her dress, the way she made him smile and think everything he shouldn't be thinking about anyone. He just loved _her._

_

* * *

_

Yeah, I know the Miley dancing thing was weird. I was going to change it. But I didn't. Don't ask why. And please say it if you think I _should_ change it; suggestions appreciated :) I just wanted to get his rap into my story 'cause it's the bomb like tick tick? Haaaa I'm in a funny mood today, sorry :)

Oh, and ... Nick was only touching the inside fabric of his pockets. Nothing else ;) Just to clear that up!! Like, scratching it with his nails 'cause he was mad at it for feeling so much like Miley's skin, when it wasn't. Haha is it too weird? You don't get it? SORRY if it's weird!

Anyway :)


	5. Chapter 5

**This chapter is them getting heated ;)  
Anyway, this may be kind of basic for a couple in love, but this will probably be some of the dirtiest I'll write. I'm not going to write anything M-rated at this point.  
Just so you know.**

**Anyway, hope you'll like this :D  
Sorry it's been a while. I've been typing in the stuff I wrote in a notebook on my midterm break, I was in the south of France and we drove a lot :D Flew to Spain, then an hour to where we were staying, sooo there's been enough time to write :) But that's going to come later, like the 9th or 10th chapter :)  
I'll give you one hint; I was inspired by the French October ;) I think, you think you know it now, buuuut I tell you, it's not what you think ;) More like the weather, actually.**

**Enjoy! Reviews never hurt anyone :)**

* * *

Nick was performing a few songs with his brothers after an interview; they hadn't seen each other in weeks so Miley thought she'd surprise him with a visit after his performance. And just as she had planned, Miley heard the music stop and figured he came backstage now, so Miley hurried to get ready for him to open the door and come into his dressing room to see her sitting there on the couch.

She sat down and put on a smile, thinking of his face when he'd see her. Just then, he opened the door in his nice dark jeans, shirt and tie with his guitar still strapped around his neck. He saw Miley just as she stood up, and his face lit up in happiness and confusion.

"Miley!" he said as she ran to him and threw her arms around his neck when he had closed the door behind him. The thought the guitar now being the only thing between them made her happier than she had been in days. She had really started to miss him; a lot. "What are you doing here?"

She pulled away and let him put his guitar away.

"I wanted to surprise you!" she said, her excitement drifting away a bit when she heard the tone in his voice. "Aren't you happy to see me?"

"Of course! I've missed you." he said with a smile, quickly giving her a soft kiss on the lips. "But … what if anyone sees you here?"

"Don't worry, I've had it all planned out for days! I got here with absolutely no paparazzi around, I was discrete and I assure you no-one who'd rat us out saw me." she said with a smile. "And now I got us an entire 20 minutes where we only have to concentrate upon each other."

He smiled. "I can't believe you did this."

"I just missed you too much." she said with a pouting face before she smiled equally as she wrapped her arms around his neck. Their faces moved closer and closer without neither of them even noticing.

"I missed you too." he whispered. Her face was so close to his.

He closed the space between them, capturing her in a breathtaking kiss. Her fingers got lost in his hair and his arms pulled her closer, resting on her hips. They both deepened the kiss, and Nick just couldn't take it anymore so he swiped his tongue quickly against Mileys bottom lip and she opened her mouth for his tongue to explore.

Their kiss got more intense, and when they had to break apart for air, Miley loosened Nicks tie since she sensed he was uncomfortable. He gave her a thankful smile before continuing their lip lock and Miley jumped and wrapped her legs around Nick's waist. They couldn't hold their lips together through that, so when Miley sat securely, she drew a curl of his away from his face with a tender look on her face before leaning down to kiss him again. She pressed her thighs together around him to get her face higher than his, leaning down as he stretched his neck, keeping their lips in place on each other's.

He walked forward, Mileys back slamming into the door; not hard, but if it hurt her, she wouldn't have noticed anyway.

She grabbed his tie, removing it completely and throwing it somewhere - anywhere - in the room before kicking off her ballerina flats. It made Nick back a bit, so that Miley wasn't completely up against the wall anymore.

Then Miley pulled away for air, and Nick traced his kisses down to her jaw, and thereafter to her neck. His hands was fiddling with the hem of her shirt and her lower back, his fingers itching to just pull the fabric over her head.

Suddenly, the door slammed into Mileys back and she clenched her eyes together while pursing her lips together as she held her back with one hand; the other still around Nicks neck, holding on tight not to fall. She bit her lip so she wouldn't yell something.

"Woops!" they heard Joe say. "Nick, we're leaving now, are you ready?"

Nick got away from her neck and let her down on the floor.

"One second, Joe," Nick said. Joe pulled away and closed the door quietly as Nick turned to Miley with a smile on her face. "I thought you said we had 20 minutes?"

"I arranged this with your manager and Kevin, not Joe." Miley said and smiled before finally taking a good look at Nick and saw how his hair was all over the place and his shirt was crumbled up; a button had fallen off. She smiled and ruffled his hair for his curls to fall perfectly again and turned his shirt to hang on him the right way again before she straightened it out as well she could. He looked at her before tucking a strand of hair away from her face, placing it behind her ear. Their equally swollen lips was nothing they could do about.

They looked each other in the eye before sharing a last, slow but perfectly placed peck on the lips and Nick stuck his head out to tell Joe he was coming. Miley picked up her shoes and walked around the dressing room to find Nick's missing button.

"It's okay," Nick said to Miley as he turned back to her, knowing what she was doing. "I'm not gonna wear this another time anyway."

Miley looked up from the floor and smiled. She walked up to him and grabbed him by his collar.

"Stay out of trouble," she said, smiling. Their faces were barely two inches apart. "And call me. _Every day_."

Then she kissed him and he wrapped his arms around her small frame for one last time that day.

"Never doubt it." he spoke before they let go of each other with a sigh.

"I'll miss you,"

"I'll miss you more." he said and they exchanged smiles before Miley disappeared out the door.


	6. Chapter 6

**And then there was me, the slacker who promised an update on Mileys birthday. So here it is. Even though I haven't finished the chapter I needed to write before I'd post this. Well, well. It's almost done.  
Enjoy.**

**PS: Sorry if I seem mopey. I could use some reviews (hint hint? ;D)**

**Oh, and I've made a promo for the climax of this story, as A VERY FEW of you may have found out from twitter (xificanthaveyou). Please, please, PLEASE follow me, pretty please :) I promise my tweets are relevant and interesting :D I'll be posting lyrics, sneak peeks, promos and hints about when I'll update next plus stuff about what I'm doing and who I am. SO PLEASE do yourself a favour as a reader of mine and follow me. I'd love you forever.**

**So. Ending this before it gets longer than the chapter itself. None of you probably read this anyway. Oh well.**

**

* * *

**

"Sing to me," he said after a while of comfortable silence.

"What?" Miley said with a smile.

"Which ever song." he said quietly. "Just please sing to me. I miss your voice."

"Can't I just … talk or something?"

"Miles …"

Miley looked confused and she knew he could tell but didn't care. And Miley knew what she was going to sing. She had even learned the basic of it on the piano - which she couldn't play anything else on. And suddenly, she was excited; this was the first time she was going to sing it to him, and he had even asked her himself to do it.

"My voice isn't warmed up,"

"It's beautiful anyway,"

She smiled at the irony and wanted more than anything to say "_You're_ beautiful,_"_ at that moment, but she didn't want to ruin the surprise. He knew she liked that song and would get the hint immediately.

"One sec," she said and hurried into her office and sat down by the piano with the phone pressed between her cheek and shoulder.

She cleared her throat and started playing the first chords on the piano. Then she started singing and was surprised how her voice sounded; so dreamy and way better than in concert even though she hadn't even warmed up.

"_He drowns in his dreams, an exquisite extreme, I know. He's as damned as he seems_," she heard him chuckle slightly, trying to not interrupt her. "_But more heaven than a heart could hold_." Then he turned silent.

"_And if I try to save him, my whole world would cave in; it just ain't right, it just ain't right_." she breathed in heavily and hoped her voice would last like this through the higher notes. And it did. "_Oh, when I don't know - I don't know what he's after. But he's so beautiful, he's such a beautiful disaster. And if I could hold on through the tears and the laughter, would it be beautiful? Or just a beautiful disaster?_"

She heard his heavy breath of amazement. She sang every word so genuinely, it literally took his breath away, swiped him off his feet.

"_His magic and myth, as strong as what I believe. A tragedy with more damage than a soul should see. But do I try to change him, so hard not to blame him. Hold me tight, baby, hold on tight.__Oh, when I don't know - I don't know what he's after. But he's so beautiful, he's such a beautiful disaster. And if I could hold on through the tears and the laughter, would it be beautiful? Or just a beautiful disaster?  
He's soft to the touch but afraid at the end he breaks. He's never enough, and still he's more than I can take. Oh, when I don't know - I don't know what he's after. But he's so beautiful, he's such a beautiful disaster. And if I could hold on through the tears and the laughter, would it be beautiful? Or just a beautiful disaster? He's beautiful, he's so beautiful. Such a beautiful disaster._"

He was left speechless for a while, Miley bit her lip. _He probably thought it was crap_, she thought. _God, what if he thought I sang bad? Say something, Nick!_

Then, as if he read her thoughts, Miley heard him breathe in to talk. But he didn't talk. He sang.

"_I just wanna take you everywhere that I go. Girl, I want you in a plane in a seat right next to mine. Get with you right after my shows. Baby I could give you ways, come on girl, let's fly, away, internationally_."

But he didn't sing it like the Backstreet Boys did. He made it his own in a new, slower melody, but it was still the same song, somehow. He made it fit perfectly to his voice in this acoustic way, but without music and with so much feeling in that simple song. Miley melted completely; she felt like she suddenly found out those lyrics of the song was written just for her. And it made her smile that smile only Nick can bring out of her."Thank you," she whispered, out of breath.

"For what?" he said quietly. He sounded serious.

"Everything," she said and started tearing up. "Everything that you do to me. I love you so much."

He didn't answer, knowing words wouldn't be enough to describe how he felt for her, so he just kept his mouth shut.

"I need to see you." Miley then whispered, after a while. "I just realized how much I miss you."

"I miss you, too," he said, and Miley felt like she had never heard him say it more genuine than he just did. "But I scheduled my day with Demi and Joe and everyone …"

Miley wasn't going to lie; she was disappointed she couldn't have him by herself. "That's okay." the said, though, and smiled, hoping it would be heard in her voice so he would know that she was okay with it. "Can I join you?"

"Of course, I'm sure they wouldn't mind."

"Great." she said, thinking that it wouldn't matter, she just needed to see him. Her smile grew wider. "I'll see you tomorrow."

"Can't wait."

"Me neither." she breathed out and hung up before clutching her phone to her chest. Now that she thought about it, she missed spending time with Joe and Demi, too. It had been a long time since she'd seen them, all of their busy scheduled lives not letting them spend time together. Miley thanked God that she decided to have vacation just as Demi, Nick, Joe and Kevin didn't have any projects, either. And she started to feel how excited she was about the next day.

* * *

**Sooo... I have a problem. I can't find the chapter that goes in after this one. But I'll try to find it, or else I'll have to re-write it. Ugh.**

**Hope you liked this. It's kind of intense, I know. But I just felt like they needed to express their feelings to each other like this. Even though Nick didn't say he loved her. But we all know he does ;)**


	7. Chapter 7

**This is for Camilla 'cause she's the greatest and she requested a chapter like this. And she fully deserved one. Happy birthday! - Again :)**

So I said whatever, I haven't finished the 11th chapter yet, but it's taking me too long.  
Enjoy :)

* * *

"Guuuurl, we gotta get to Intuition!" Demi squeaked and began running with small steps. Her hands were filled with paper shopping bags.

Miley chuckled at her attempt to run.

"Slow down, D," she said. "You bought way too much stuff."

"I know," Demi said with a sigh. "It's been a long time since I've done this. The time's rarely there, you know."

"I know," Miley said, too. "I'm glad we're doing this."

"Me too!" Demi said, taking Mileys hand before giving it a squeeze and letting it go again. They exchanged smiles before Demi noticed they were almost passing by Intuition and stopped her pace suddenly, looking upward at the sign of the store.

"Woops!" Miley said when she noticed the sign. They walked back and into the store.

"So what are you shopping for?" Demi said and looked through the accessory bangles laying on a table as the thing closest to the door of the store.

"Dresses, I think." Miley said. "Anything, really. Boots and accessories."

Demi smiled and attacked the shirt-range. Miley followed her, looking through the stuff Demi looked through before her. Soon they both had their arms full of bags from earlier visits to boutiques and new stuff from Intuition. They headed for the dressing rooms, got stalls next to each other and dropped everything on the floor; Miley noticed how it bulged out under the walls and into each others' dressing room and it made her smile; it had been far too long since the last time she had went shopping with someone as much a shopaholic as herself.

Miley slipped out of her shoes, jeans and top and threw a dress over her head. She yelled to Demi, asking her if she was ready to go out, and when Demi confirmed, they both walked out the dressing rooms and faced each other.

"Oh my God, how can you walk in anything but dresses and shorts with those legs!" Demi squealed and stared at Mileys legs.

"Gosh, I love your neckline, D," Miley said and stared equally at Demi. She snapped out of it, not wanting people to think she was staring at Demis chest. "Sounds weird, but I _wrrrrilly, wrilly _do."

Demi smiled and laughed. "Now would you look at that, it _does_ sound weird, Smiles."

Miley smiled.

"Okay, so should I get it?" she said and posed in the short, flowy summer dress.

"Definitely," Demi said with a nod and put her hand on her waist. "How 'bout me?"

She was wearing a jumpsuit and a simple necklace with her own thousands of bracelets and her neon green ballerina flats. She looked fabulous.

"If you're not gonna buy that, I'm buying it for your birthday and I don't even care that you know."

"You just ruined the surprise!" Demi said, faking the disappointed look on her face. "Now I have to buy this!"

"Guess so," Miley said with a smirk and walked back into her dressing room. She heard Demi do the same, and after a while of changing and showing each other the outfits, they were once again standing in their neighbor stalls when Demi said, "So, by the way you acted the other day, I suppose you and Nick are going strong and good?"

"Yeah," Miley said with a smile and looked down as if Demi could see the blushing appearing on her face just by the mention of his name. "Suppose so."

"I'm so glad to hear that," she said. "I really am, Miles. You're really cute together."

"Thanks, D," Miley said. She felt her cheeks cooling off, but the smile just wouldn't go away. She couldn't stop thinking about him now that Demi had brought him up. "That means a lot to me."  
"Yeah, 'cause I have such good taste," Demi said and laughed as they both came out of their booths wearing a different outfit than the last time they saw each other.

"Couldn't have said it better myself," Miley said as if she had said something extremely clever and laughed with her.

"Okay, so, boots, necklace, belt and jeans, no." Demi said, pointing to the parts of clothing as she mentioned them. "Top and headband, yes!"

Miley was about to go inside the dressing room again when Demi interrupted her with an, "Oh!".

"The rings are a no-go too,"

"They're mine!" Miley said with a surprised look on her face.

"I feel sorry for you," Demi said with a frown. Miley laughed.

"And I feel sorry for you, 'cause you obviously have _no_ taste in rings, my friend,"

"Is that so?" Demi said and crossed her arms over her chest.

Miley gave her a smirk and a look with raised eyebrows before walking back to her dressing room; Demi soon did the same.

* * *

Don't forget to follow me on twitter: xificanthaveyou

Please R&R :)


	8. Chapter 8

**I love how Miley is in this chapter :)  
The twist will come in chapter 11.**

* * *

Miley quickly typed in Nicks number and hit dial. She waited impatiently for him to pick up and light up the second he did.

"Hello?" he said and she felt every single muscle in her body relax; every tension disappeared.

"Nick!"

"Miley?"

"I miss you, Nicky."

She heard him chuckle and his velvet voice laid like a blanket around her heart, warming it and made it comfortable to carry again.

"I miss you, too," he said quietly. "Definitely."

Miley couldn't help the huge grin that was now plastered across her entire face.

"What'cha doin'?" she said and scooted forward to lay on her stomach.

"Hanging around set with Demi," he said. Miley heard Demis voice in the background but she couldn't quite make out what she said. Nick answered her question a second later, though: "She tells me to say hello."

"Tell her the jaguar has escaped its cage." Miley said, her grin reappearing if it had ever been gone.

"What?"

"Just tell her – she'll understand," Miley said, grinning.

She listened with a smile when Nick told Demi the message, and even though she knew his hand was placed over the mouthpiece of the phone, she heard it when Demi burst out into laughter before she heard Demis voice close up through the phone and guessed she had snatched the phone out of Nicks hand, causing a fumbling noise in Mileys end of the line.

"Jacques is gay!?" she heard Demi say between her laughs.

"Correct," Miley said and Demi laughed harder. Miley allowed Demi to waste some of her phone-time with Nick; she had missed this sound too much to be rude to Demi even though she missed Nick just as much, if not more.

Suddenly Nicks voice, coming from the background, interrupted Demis fit of laughter. She heard them discussing but couldn't make out what they said.

"Gotta go Miles, miss ya, I'll call you soon!" Demi said quickly. Nick came back on the phone before Miley could answer her, but she didn't care. If Demi wouldn't call her later, she'd just call Demi, she promised herself.

"Sorry 'bout that, she got carried away a bit."

"It's fine," Miley said with a dreamy smile on her face. "I miss her. I miss _you_."

She could practically hear him smiling through the phone and knew that Demi had disappeared into another room, because she was positive she'd be able to hear her mocking Nick for wearing such a dreamy smile if she was there with him, still.

"I miss you, too," he said and confirmed her thought. She couldn't hear the least of the voice that she missed like she missed her sister - _Demis_ voice.

"We should talk about something else," Miley said after some seconds of smiling. "I feel like all we talk about is how much we miss each other."

"I know, right?" Nick said, and Miley was confused for a few seconds before she realized he was being sarcastic. "I hate that, it drives me nuts."

Miley laughed. "Nick, seriously."

"Right," he said and cleared his throat.

The line went silent.

"So..." Nick finally said. "What're you wearing?"

He sounded so seductive, Miley had to laugh.

"Nick!"

"Sorry," he said, laughing too. "Got caught off missing you."

"You know what I've been thinking about?" Miley said, not meaning to change the subject so suddenly.

"What?"

"Take a week off and spend it with me," Miley said. She bit her lip. _Don't say no_.

"Miles..."

_Damn it. _she thought. But she wasn't going to lose her dignity; she kept pushing.

"No, no, no, no, no!" she said quickly. "Listen to this before you decline: You, me, all alone for an entire week in a beach house in Spain. Long walks on the beach and cozy nights by the fireplace. No paparazzi."

"I'd love to, you know I would," he said, and she _did_ know. "but it's just too unrealistic. An entire movie can't just be postponed because I want to spend a week in Spain with my girlfriend. It's the wrong time in both of our lives."

"Please?"

"It would've been the happiest week of my life," he said. It didn't help on Mileys newfound sad mood like it used to and like he wanted them to; his charm and magical words.

They were quiet for a while, both of them trying to come up with something to say, but nothing seemed to be appropriate to the mood before Miley finally spoke.

"Just your t-shirt."

Miley bit her lip, not wanting the smile that was about to break out, appear on her face.

"What?"

"What I'm wearing. Just your t-shirt."

Then she said a quiet, seductive goodbye and hung up, still smiling. She knew how she had a grip on him that no-one else did.

* * *

Remember to follow me on twitter: xificanthaveyou


	9. Chapter 9

**Uhm, hi ... Don't kill me :D I HOPE I HAVEN'T LOST ALL OF YOU GUYS. I'm really sorry :/**  
**This is soooo overdue. And I'm terribly sorry for that. But the chapter I have just finished (ch 14) was SO hard to get through, and it's still only like 941 words long. But there's a lot happening. Everything unravels in chapter 14, so keep on counting down :)**  
**Next update will be out faster. Promise!**

* * *

Miley walked around the Hannah Montana set the next day, half moping, half trying to be her own smiley self, knowing that she failed miserably. Everyone saw that she was disappointed in something or someone; but no-one was rude enough to ask her. They didn't want to bring it up to her, only for her to have to think even more about it – or even worse, _relate_ to it – when she needed to focus and do her job. And everybody knew how Miley functioned that way. She wasn't rude if you didn't give her space because she wasn't brought up that way; but you could tell you had done the wrong thing if you did.

But later in Mileys mopey day, her phone rang, and she answered it with an annoyed, "What!" since she had gotten even more annoyed throughout the day. Everyone was on her back about her not being her best self.

"Whoa, there," Nicks voice said. "Didn't I call _Smiley_ Miley?"

"She's not here right now," Miley said and tried to still sound mad, but she couldn't help it; his voice just soothed her up so much and calmed her completely.

"Then will you give me a call when she is?" Nick said, getting slightly offended. "I'm not sure I want to hear what _you_ have to say."

"Nick," Miley said, and it surprised Nick how soft her voice sounded. "Sorry. I've just had a terrible day."

"I'm sorry to hear that," he said sincerely. He was quiet for a few seconds, but then he gathered up the courage to say, "Is it because of me? Because I said we couldn't go?"

"Can you just honestly tell me that you'd want to go if you could?" Miley just said

"I don't have to, because I know how much you know I'd love to go."

Miley sighed. He was always right.

"Then remind me why we can't go." she said and rubbed one of her temples as she shut her eyes closed.

Nick laughed. "Because the world sucks."

"Exactly," Miley said and smiled as she opened her eyes and dropped her hand down to hang by her side. Her mood and smiley self had returned. "Maybe we can go somewhere this summer."

Nick didn't answer. But Miley didn't feel like he had to, anyway.

"You know what, Demi said something funny today in the lunch break; it was …"

He was interrupted by Mileys laughter.

"What?" he said, debating with himself whether he should be offended or not.

"You don't have to say anything," Miley said. Nick couldn't believe how relaxed she was; wasn't she nervous and insecure around him - even on the phone - like he was with her?

He stayed silent, and had to bite his smiling lip to not laugh or say something for a moment.

"Okay, now you're scaring me!" Miley said and laughed.

"You asked for it."

Miley laughed again. But then she suddenly stopped.

"Oh shoot."

"What?"

"My agent wants to see me."

"You wanted me to remind you why we can't go? Well that's why. Our agents would freak if we disappeared."

Miley sighed.

"I just hope it's not another boring interview where I have to lie about us again."

Nick swallowed. He was silently asking himself how he could be so selfish and do this to her; make her lie to the entire world every single day, and what did she get, that he didn't? Nothing.

"We should go somewhere." he said - he had made up his mind. He was going to give her something, too, no matter what it would take of him. His request to her was much bigger, anyway.

"Yeah, this summer, I already suggested that, Nick," Miley giggled. "Weren't you listening?"

"No, I mean before summer," he said. "Now."

"Now?" she said. "Are you serious?"

"Well, maybe not literally now. But … soon."

"What happened? Why are you suddenly saying this to me?"

Nick surprised Miley with a laugh.

"I thought your agent was waiting for you, Miles."

"She can wait," Miley said lightly. "I need to know who you are and what you did to Nick Jonas 'cause I thought I was talking to him two minutes ago."

"My name's Gavin, I'm from outer space and I'm …"

"Very funny, Nick."

"You started being funny!"

"Well…" Miley said, desperately searching for something to say back. "You … finished it!"

Nick laughed. "That's the best you've got?"

"You're avoiding the subject!"

"I know," Nick said, almost whispering. Miley breathed heavily into the phone. She squeezed her eyes together for a second, then loosened up and shook her head.

"What were you saying?"

"I'll arrange for us to go away for a week. Like Florida or something? We can't go to Spain, you know, because we can't drive over there."

"Wait…what?" Miley shook her head. Too much information was being processed through the chord of her phone for her brain to be able to keep up with it. This was definitely something she hadn't expected for him to bring up again.

"I'll clear our schedules. Maybe we'll both have some very stressful weeks afterwards, but it'll be worth it, right? So we'll fly somewhere … I was thinking Florida. Well, somewhere at the coast. Because we can't drive around by ourselves overseas."

"How did you just figure that out?" Miley said. Nick just laughed.

"What is your answer?"

* * *

Don't forget to R&R and to follow me on twitter: xificanthaveyou


	10. Chapter 10

**So. I promised this on twitter. You should follow me.**  
**Two digit-chapter. We're gettin' there .......**

* * *

"Yes!" Miley said, a huge grin spreading across her face. "When?"

"I don't know, next week?"

"Can you, one person, clear my entire schedule for a whole week _in_ a week?" Miley asked with raised eyebrows. She couldn't help but think that Nick was underestimating everything even though he was the most realistic person she knew.

"Well, yeah, if me, Kevin, my parents, and possibly Joe and Dani are one person …"

Miley smiled.

"Do you know how grateful I am?" she said after a few seconds of comfortable silence.

_Do you know how grateful _I_ am? _Nick thought, but he didn't want to bring up the other reason why he had changed his mind about the trip. So he just smiled and said, "It's not all for you. I really wanna go, too."

If possible, Mileys smile grew wider and happier.

"I love you," she whispered softly and wished more than anything that he'd be with her already.

"I love you, too," Nick said just as softly and Miley felt her heartbeat slowing down, calming. She didn't know why his 'I love you's still had that silly effect on her; it just made her relax and feel wanted and cared about. Especially from him. Even if she had started the exchange by saying, that she loved him.

"So!" Miley said suddenly and felt herself getting excited when she thought about it, "How do we get there?"

"I just thought we'd go there by plane?"

"Private or public?"

"Public," Nick said. "Does it sound weird, that a public plane will give us more privacy?"

Miley laughed lightly. "Yeah, but it's true. We'll just book first class tickets."

"To Florida?"

"To Florida." Miley replied softly.

"Can't wait," Nick said in a light tone.

"Me neither," Miley assured him.

"Start packing, princess, we'll be going sooner than you think."

Miley laughed at his deep, impersonating voice. She loved this goofy side of Nick that would come out sometimes - it was a side of himself he didn't show many people, and she was grateful that she was one of the few who knew that part of him. The serious Jonas Brother could be funny when he wanted to.

"I will," she assured him. "Look, my agent is really bugging me about getting off the phone, and you sound like you have something to do, too, so Im'a let you go, Nicky."

Nick chuckled. "Good luck with that witch."

"Hey, hey, you," Miley said, pretending a harsh tone. "You're going to want to be on good terms with that woman; you're going to convince her of a whole lot of stuff this week."

"Sorry, ma'am," Nick said and Miley smiled. There was a pause and then he continued: "Yeah, they're calling me, so I should probably go."

"Bye, Nicky," Miley said with a smile.

"Bye, Miles. Remember, I'll see you soon."

"Promise?"

"Of course."

Miley found herself bubbling with happiness every second of the entire following week before her and Nicks trip to Florida. He had been right when he said the week would go by quickly; soon after their last phone call, a week before their departure, they were greeting each other in front of Mileys house. They hadn't talked for an entire week because Nick had been too busy with his own plans and also rescheduling both of their next week. Miley let everyone helping Nick know, that she'd be happy to help them but they said she was doing enough already; a thing she didn't understand. What _was_ she doing?

When she saw him, the first thing she did was run; run to him like a kid who's just seen santa. She reached the spot where he was standing and threw her arms around him before whispering, "It feels like it's been forever."

He pulled her close, squeezing her for a few seconds. "I know," he whispered back and brought a small, happy smile to Mileys face.

They pulled out of the hug, but kept their arms around each other as they shared a simple, loving kiss. Then they looked at each other one last time, smiled and pulled apart. Nick immediately grabbed Mileys hand, and it still made her smile and blush like the first time he had done that simple gesture years ago. There were something in her he still had his grip on.

* * *

Don't forget to R&R and follow me on twitter: xificanthaveyou


	11. Chapter 11

**Sooo... this isn't too late, is it? :D**  
**I like this chapter. I just finished writing the point of no return. And I have no idea what to do with the chapter after that, because the one I just wrote contains mainly stuff I wrote a long, long time ago for this point of the story, so this should be interesting ... **  
**Well, I have a book to finish, an essay and a huge report to finish before Tuesday, so I shouldn't even be doing this in the first place. Procrastination (is that even a word?) is my middle name.**

* * *

"I kind of wish we were going on a road trip instead." Miley said with her eyes closed, head leaned back on the head support. "Can you imagine how much fun that would've been?"

"Let's take one trip at a time, shall we?" Nick chuckled with his eyes glued to the plane menu in his hands. "You want anything to eat? A soda?"

Miley smiled and shook her head slowly, her eyes still closed.

Nick put away the menu with a sigh and sat back in his seat. Miley opened her eyes and turned her head to look at him.

"Can you believe we're actually doing this?" her smile widened.

"Honestly?" Nick said after turning his head as well. "No!"

He smiled.

"Me neither," Miley said, her smile fading slightly as she turned her head again.

Nick watched her in profile as she tried to fall asleep for a while before turning his head again, but not being able to see, hear or feel her presence with her sitting right beside him was bugging him too much, so he swiftly took her hand. Miley wasn't even surprised; she immediately grabbed a good hold of his, too. Nick looked at their hands as Miley began to play with his fingers and smiled. And then, as if their eyes were poles of magnets, their glances flew up to each others' at the exact same time. Miley smiled, and they just sat there, hand in hand and looked at each other for a few minutes.

"I love you," Miley whispered, resting her forehead against his.

"I love you, too,"

Nick leaned in as slowly as he possibly could, and Miley smiled and bit her lip as she watched his come closer and closer before they landed on hers. They shared a sweet, quick kiss before they pulled apart and shared a last glance before Miley let her head rest on Nicks shoulder. Nick looked down at their hands that were still intertwined and smiled before kissing Mileys head. Then he rested his own head on hers and closed his eyes, sleep soon washing over him.

"Hey Mom, we're at the house," Miley spoke into the phone as Nick unloaded their luggage from the car they had rented in the airport. Nick was bringing it to the front door, then he stepped next to Miley to find the key for the house in his pocket while Miley was informing her mom.

"Oh, yeah?" Tish said, and Miley could hear she was busy with something; her concentration was mainly somewhere else. "How's it like? Is it nice?"

"Outside, yeah." Miley said and stuffed her right hand in her back pocket. She looked over at Nick, who was having trouble gathering out the key. Miley gave him a questioning look when he looked at her too. He shrugged and walked to the back of the pile of luggage and found Mileys purse, looking through it for the house key.

"What do you mean? Is there a problem? Why aren't you inside?" _Now _Tish's attention towards the phone call grew larger.

"No problem. Nick's still unloading the car." Miley lied. She hated doing this, but she knew her mother would have a fit if Miley said they were having trouble getting inside the house; she'd probably drive all the way there if she had to. Tish had always been protective over Miley, and this was not an exception, to say the least. This was Mileys first vacation, not only without a parent, but with her boyfriend, too. And it wasn't that Tish and Billy Ray didn't trust Nick, but they knew how happy they were and how in love Miley was, and well. Anything can happen when you're young and in love, and people make mistakes, but Mileys parents were just anxious that she'd come home so she'd make the mistakes she was destined to make with their supervision.

"Oh, that's nice," Tish said, and Miley smiled lightly when she heard the attention draw from Tish's voice.

Miley glanced back at Nick, who was finally holding up the key for the house. Miley sighed thankfully and turned around again as Nick started to walk back to the door.

"How's everyone?" Miley said and prepared herself for the entire speech as Nick got the door open and backed away to grab a suitcase, letting Miley walk inside. As Tish started talking about Noah's goldfish and Braison's broken laptop, Miley looked around the living room/open kitchen she had just stepped into. There was wood everywhere; on the walls, the floor, the ceiling, and the wood that the kitchen was made of matched all the other wood. It was insanely cozy; fireplace, soft couches and a bear carpet was placed in the perfect spots of the living room.

Miley jumped when a suitcase was dropped beside her; she looked to her left and saw Nick looking around while wiping sweat off his forehead. Miley smiled and turned the mouthpiece away from her mouth as her mom continued speaking.

"Aw, you need me to get my own luggage, Mr. Gentleman?" she said and caressed his cheek with her thumb.

"You know I'd never let you do that in my life," he said and shot her a smile before stepping away from her side to pick up Mileys suitcase again; this time heading for the stairs.

"Miley? Miley! Hello?"

Miley suddenly remembered her mom in the other end of the phone.

"Yes! I'm here, Mom!"

"Phew, I thought you lost reception or something, suddenly," Tish said. "Wow, what a disaster that would've been. No communication!"

"I'm sure that would've been the end of us," Miley said sarcastically and began her next sentence before her mother could say anything about her comment. "Listen Mom, we have to unpack. I'll call you later, okay?"

As soon as her mom had said another word, confirming that she had heard what Miley had just said, Miley hung up and picked up her purse before heading for the stairs.

* * *

Remember to follow me on twitter: **xificanthaveyou**  
**R&R** please. I love **feedback**; good and critical.


	12. Chapter 12

umm...hai :D  
don't kill me ..

sorry for the obnoxiously long absence, but i have an excuse. i've been sick and i'm soo stressed out by final dance comps, exams (i have the first one tomorrow. yey not) and graduation. i live in denmark, and we have a different school system than in britain, the us or whereever you readers come from, but basically i've gone to the same kind of school for ten years now, and that's when you graduate. that's the average education in denmark. if i lived in the us i'd be going to high school this year, but that's because i'm born after september 1st. that's not how it works in denmark ...

anyway, after this i'll take another year of this kind of average school on another school. it's kind of special and called elite sportscollege cause i'm a dancer, but we won't be living there and it's only one year. it's a section on this private school. it sounds way more hardcore than it is.

umm i think that was enough off topic for this time :) sorry for that btw, i had to describe it like this to make it make sense. i'm dressing up as a greek goddess for my last day of school cause we have this tradition in denmark where we all dress up and then use water guns to water the younger students and throw the worst trouble makers in garbage containers full of water ... super fun, i can't wait :D haha we do a lot of other stuff, too, but this is already too long and it's not really the purpose of this space hahahah.

sorry that wasn't in starter caps but w/e. i cba.  
this is worth of 200 extra words which is a lot for me. enjoy :)

* * *

"Hey," Nick stopped her at the middle of the stairway.

Miley finished putting her phone in her back pocket and looked up with a tired smile plastered on her face.

"Hey," she whispered just as Nick took her hand and started brushing his thumb against it.

Miley let go of him and pulled him into a huge hug. "Thank you," she whispered after a few seconds.

"For what?" Nick whispered back, smiling.

"For coming with me here," Miley said as they pulled apart again. "For being great."

She chuckled.

Nick kissed her cheek and smiled before cutting his way around her to get to the bottom of the stairs. Miley watched him turn out of her eyesight and looked ahead of her before she walked the rest of her own way up the stairs.

Nick was pulling out the sheets he had brought, at the couch of the living room when Miley came down for a bottle of water. She saw him at the fridge, making the couch comfortable for him to sleep on, but she didn't walk over to him or talk him out of not sleeping with her. Honestly, she was kind of having a weird feeling of the thought of her and Nick sleeping in the same bed for an entire week in a house they had to themselves. It just made everything more real and authentic to her, and it scared her somehow. She knew it was kind of rude for her to not interfere with Nicks plans on sleeping on the couch, but deep inside she knew he wouldn't mind and she would feel a lot more comfortable this way, so she didn't say anything.

"So, do you have any wishes for today, mister?" Miley said after chugging down the entire bottle of water. Traveling had been harder on her than she'd thought, and she hadn't even noticed how thirsty she was before the first drop of water hit her tongue.

"Can we stay here? Watch a movie or something? The flight made me kind of tired."

"Okay," Miley said and nodded, though inside, she was the slightest bit disappointed that their first night alone in this other part of the country, they would be staying in. But she knew she'd have to be won over with this one, because otherwise, Nick would just make up the perfect excuse for them to not go out, and the mood would be awkward because she'd be disappointed and defeat. So she sighed silently and sat down next to Nick on the couch to watch the flames dance around inside the fireplace.

The next days were some of the best in Mileys entire life. She had, honestly, never felt happier and freer. And then with Nick. Nothing was going to bring her roof-knocking mood down.

They would spend their days taking long walks on the beach close to the cabin, eat out, swim in the ocean, bake cakes and cookies and other treats in the small kitchen of their house, watch movies, sit up late just talking and cuddling and take long rides along the coast in the rented car.

"Can we drive in there?" Miley said in one of their car rides as she spotted a small kiosk on the beach. "I'm craving gum _so_ badly."

Nick pulled over and they got inside, holding hands while smiling and chatting while they made their way to the stand. The doorbell ringed softly as they entered and was welcomed by the chill air that was surrounding the cool store.

Miley immediately let go of Nicks hand and walked quickly towards the stand that held sticks of gum close to the small checkout, and Nick headed for the refrigerators to grab a six pack of Diet Coke. Nick paid, and they walked out after saying a small goodbye to the cashier – Miley had learned that she had no purpose in arguing with Nick when he paid for her stuff, even her cheap sticks of gum, because he'd always be too much of a gentleman to let her. So she just thought about how lucky she was that a guy actually wanted to pay for her things and open the door for her when she entered places with him.

They drove for the rest of the day and were suddenly a long, long way from their house and they were tired of driving, so they pulled over and took the blankets, they had brought, out of the trunk and walked to the beach. After spreading out the blankets, they got comfortable and watched the sun set. Miley looked up at Nick from her position resting on his chest and smiled. After a few seconds he looked down at her and smiled back. Then Miley leaned in for a kiss which Nick responded to. But their innocent, sweet kiss quickly became more passionate, and as tongues were involved and Miley swallowed her gum, Miley rose and sat over Nick, straddling him as he pulled himself up on his elbows. Mileys hair cascaded around their heads, but nothing mattered at that point.

Miley couldn't take it anymore and started to fiddle with the buttons of his plaid shirt. When he didn't do anything to stop her, she removed her other hand from his hair to unbutton it and pulled it down to his elbows. Nick responded by getting up with his hands supporting him behind him and pulled his arms out of the sleeves. He tried sitting up without having to use his hands for support, but as he made a small jump to sit up, he only proceeded to make Miley bite his tongue. They immediately pulled away.

"Ow," Nick said.

"Oh my God, are you okay?" Miley said quickly and placed her hands at his jaw. Nick lifted a hand to feel his tongue.

"Mmm," Nick assured her. After a few seconds, Nick decided he couldn't do anything to help his tongue, they just sat, looking at each other for a few seconds before Miley broke the silence.

"God, what are we doing?" she said and looked away.

"I know," Nick said with a smirk.

Miley took a deep breath, in and out, before looking at Nick again.

"This isn't right, is it?" she said and waited a moment before saying her next sentence. "Should we go home?"

"Look, Miley," Nick said and positioned himself properly so he could take Mileys hands in his, making sure no-ones tongues got in the way. "No matter what, I'll always be here. And even though it's huge, I promise you, I'm going to marry you one day."  
Miley smiled, and was glad the sun had set already so Nick couldn't see her cheeks turning red.

"And when we both know we're going to be each others' forever one day, then we won't be breaking the promise of our rings, right?" Nick said with a look on his face that expressed his fear of Miley getting furious over his last sentence. But she just shook her head, whispering, "No," and pecked him softly on the lips.

"I love you," she whispered before leaning in to kiss him again.

* * *

don't forget to follow me on twitter: xificanthaveyou


	13. Chapter 13

this is short. but it's in time.  
enjoy :)

* * *

"Nicky? My legs are cold," she said and laid a hand gently on his bare shoulder. She was laying on her side, arm up, with her head resting in her palm. The blanket they were both laying under barely covered her body.

She tapped her pointer finger on his shoulder three times before twirling it around a curl of his. He opened his eyes with a moan.

"Hmpf?"

Nick got up on his elbows as he rubbed his eyes, Miley hand still somewhere in his hair. Nick looked forward; sea. To his left was sand. Then he turned his head to his right, and there was Miley; incredibly beautiful with her long, brown hair everywhere.

"Ohh, right," he said and raised his eyebrows when he finally remembered. Miley let her hand fall down to rest next to her stomach.

She shot him a smile before turning over to hand him his boxers. Then she put on her briefs and slipped the straps of her bra over her shoulders before asking Nick to hook it together with the two back pieces with a hand. She was not going to sit there and put it on the awkward way you usually do it.

"And how do you do this again?" Nick said, looking confused back and forth between the pieces of fabric."

Miley laughed, "Oh, right, Mr. Casanova here only unhooks these."

"What can I say?" Nick said with a smirk. Miley chuckled just when he finally got it and released the back piece of her bra, letting it slap her on the back; hard.

"Ouch!"

"Sorry!"

Miley giggled. She looked at him as he was reaching for his t-shirt. Miley put a hand over his, stopping his motion. He looked at her.

"Let's take a swim," Miley said with a glimpse in her eye.

"A swim?"

She nodded and stood up before taking his hand, pulling him up with her. They raced each other to the water.

Suddenly, when they had been swimming for a bit, Miley realized she was too far out to reach the sand underneath her feet anymore. Nick could, so she swam to him, close enough to put her arms loosely around his shoulders.

"I can't stand," she whispered as she felt his hands rest on her hips.

"Really?"

She nodded.

"Well, then," he said and grabbed her shoulders, pulling her head underwater before, immediately after, letting her go.

Mileys head came up from the water soon after.

"Oh no, you didn't," she said and couldn't help but smile as she scraped her wet hair away from her face.

"But I did," he said. "And I'd do it again."

"In that case," she said and swung her legs around his waist. "I'm taking you with me."

"Where ever," he simply said and closed the gap between them.

Miley wrapped the blankets around herself and walked to the car as Nick, wearing his jeans and plain white t-shirt, packed the rest of their stuff. She was sitting on the passenger's seat, listening to the radio, as she wrapped her wet hair up in a loose bun.

"Why hey there," she said with a smile as he crept into the front seat next to her.

"Hi,"

They stopped at McDonald's to pick up some breakfast – the guy, who served them in the DriveIn's eyes were on sticks to get a glimpse of Miley, who was now, instead of the three blankets, wearing her underwear and Nicks shirt which was giving a peek to her bra since it wasn't half buttoned – but otherwise, they just drove. Miley decided this was the longest, funniest, coziest and most comfortable ride she had ever been on.

Miley had seen on the radio that the time had been 8.06 when they got in the car, which must've meant they had woken up at 7 am. At 9 pm they got back to the beach house and Miley immediately hung up her clothes, that had been laying a bit too close to the water and therefore gotten wet, before taking a hot shower as Nick made them dinner. They ate, and then Nick took a shower as Miley unpacked the car.

Suddenly, Miley found herself watching TV as Nick popped down next to her.

"What are we watching?" he asked and grabbed a cookie from a batch they had made two days before.

"SpongeBob Squarepants."

"What?"

"Come on, it's funny!" Miley argued. She couldn't help but love their childish arguments and silly antics.

Nick grabbed the remote and turned on MTV.

"Fine, be boring," Miley said and reached for a cookie.

"Music videos inspire me," was his argument.

"What do you need inspiration for? Now? Here?"

He just leaned forward and kissed her.

"What was that for?"

"You talk too much," Nick said and returned his attention to the TV.

"I know people always say that, but serious what's wrong with keeping a conversation? Besides, you know I always talk and-"

He interrupted her with another kiss.

"Stop talking."

He kissed her again and she let out a confused groan as she dropped her half-eaten cookie on the floor.


	14. Chapter 14

heeeeeey. sorry i'm such a slacker... i have exams this month. the torture ends the 17th. so i think i'm just gonna post the chapters i have stocked up of this story and amnesia and then hopefully i'll be done with exams when the last one's posted.

ahhh the weather's so good here. loving summer.

anyway, enjoy!  
and the thunder starts to crash...  
here comes trouble!

* * *

A week after they got home, Miley noticed that Nick's attitude towards her cooled and he became more distant when they were together or talking over the phone. It affected Miley, but she tried to not let it get to her completely – she had been her old Smiley self since they had returned home, and she didn't want to replace it with bitterness just because she was jumping to conclusions deep inside. Conclusions she swore to herself she would never mention out loud; conclusions she swore to herself weren't true.

But then, one day, when Miley had finished on set a little earlier, she decided to stock up on the necessities she kept in her glove box and pulled up to a gas station. And then she saw it. On the cover of Bop! Magazine: "Nick Jonas dumps Miley for Selena?", and even though Miley had never purchased a gossip magazine or even let the rumors get the best of her, she picked it up and quickly turned to the page of the article.

"Excuse me?" someone said behind her. "You'll have to buy that."

An employee stood behind her with a box of beer to carry out from their storeroom.

"Yeah, whatever," Miley just said and closed the magazine, bringing it with her to the counter where she quickly grabbed a pack of gum and paid for her stuff. Then she returned to her car and opened the magazine again. It exposed a very blurry picture of (supposedly) Nick and Selena getting out from a building, that Miley didn't recognize. Apparently a lot of fans had spotted them laughing and acting a tad more than friendly, but no-one mentioned more than holding hands, which still made Miley doubt, but she was glad it wasn't more. Even though holding hands was a little bit out of the friend-zone, she still wasn't even sure it was true.

Miley got out her phone and dialed Nicks number and waited for him to pick up as she opened the pack of gum with one hand and popped a piece into her mouth.

"Hey," Nicks voice rang through the ear piece and Miley tried not to chew too loudly because she knew he hated when people did that.

"Hey!" Miley said and smiled.

"Miles!" Nick said, sounding a bit too surprised.

"What's going on?" Miley said, her smile disappearing slowly. "Are you in the middle of something or what? Because you said I could call whenever-"

"Yeah, sure," Nick interrupted. "No, we're taking a break from work."

"Oh," Miley said and felt a pinch in the gut, "You should've called me, then."

"Yeah," Nick said simply. "Sorry."

They were silent for a while. Miley looked down suddenly, and the picture of Nick and Selena hand in hand shined up on the paper and left her eyes wet when she looked up again.

"Nick," Miley said in a voice that was close to a whisper, "We should talk."

"Yeah," Nick said, quiet too. "I know."

"When are you done working?"

"Around three. No four, actually," Nick corrected himself quickly.

"Okay. I'll pick you up then?"

"Can we meet each other somewhere? My car's here and I need to get it home."

Miley felt as if someone had punched her in solar plexus, hitting all air out of her lungs. They had never just decided to meet each other somewhere; they'd always drive where ever they were going, together.

"Sure," Miley managed to get out. "I'll text you where I am around four then."

"Bye,"

He hung up quickly. Too quickly.

But Miley wasn't a stupid girl. She knew there was a reason why Nick had said they were done at three. So she got in her car an hour early and drove to the studio. She parked her car on the other side of the road with view to both the door to the building and to Nicks car.

And then she was there, like she dropped down out of no where. Selena walked quickly towards the door and Miley crawled over to sit on the passenger's seat and rolled down the window the tiniest bit. Selena opened the heavy door and nearly bumped into Nick. They both laughed and smiled as they hugged and Nick kissed her cheek. Miley felt the tears press behind her eyes and her nose starting to itch as they grabbed each others' hands and walked to Nicks car. He opened the door for her and she crawled into the passenger's seat of Nicks beloved car thankfully.

After they had pulled out of the small parking lot, Miley let the tears flow down her made up cheeks silently and she got out her phone before dialing a very familiar number.

"Hello?"

"Demi?" Miley said, her voice quivering.

"Miley, sweety, what's wrong?"

"It's Nick," Miley said, and instantly Demi knew what she was crying for.

"Oh, Miles,"

"Has Selena talked about him to you?" Miley said, trying to control her tears.

"Miley..."

"Demi!" Miley said, starting to get angry and upset at the wrong person. "Just tell me if you know something, okay!"

"I ..." Demi began. "Let me meet you somewhere. I wanna be able to wipe away those tears first."

Miley tried to gather her thoughts - she was supped to meet Nick and text him and call her mom and so much more ... - but the only thing she could think was that Demi was one of her best friends and she could trust her more than anyone other, and that she had to see her.

"Okay."


	15. Chapter 15

my exams are over (took last one today) so i'll probably be writing more now, but as of tomorrow i'll be working on amnesia and not this.

the next one has a lot of drama, though.

* * *

"She ... she only told me about how lovely and amazing she thought he was," Demi assured Miley. "They haven't kissed. Nick's being very careful about that."

"Yeah, well there are other thing he isn't being so careful about," Miley said under her breath.

"I'm really sorry, Miley," Demi said. "But Sel is my best friend."

Miley nodded. Demi searched her brain for some way to show Miley she was there for her. She settled on laying her hand on top of hers, and she did.

"If this is really happening," she said as Miley looked up and into her eyes, "maybe you and Nick weren't meant to be, anyway. Maybe this is just something you have to go through to learn your mistake, and get your heart broken to find someone who will mend it and make it worth it in the end."

Miley smiled a small but genuine smile, and Demi removed her hand again just as Mileys purse began to vibrate.

Miley pulled her phone out of the slouchy bag quickly and opened a text message from Nick: "Where are you?"

She slapped herself mentally as she pressed 'reply'.

"Sry. Cant get there. Maybe another time."

She exhaled deeply and stuck the phone back into her bag.

"You okay?" Demi asked and took a sip of her to-go coffee cup from Starbucks.

"I'm okay," Miley said and smiled.

As the weeks and days went by, Miley became happier and happier, and suddenly, Nick opened up to her again. She hoped deep inside that he had realized, that what he was doing with Selena could lead to something very wrong, and that he had gotten over whatever they had had together. But she knew they were still hanging out, as friends or more she didn't know, and honestly, she didn't care anymore. Nick and her were going good again, and that was all that mattered. She had to be loyal and believe him when he said Selena was just this new friend of his, and that he was just trying to figure out what Demi thought was so likable in her. And, as Miley found out, there was a lot of likable things in that girl. Miley didn't know what.

As Miley began filming the 'Hannah Montana' movie in Tennessee, she couldn't help but feel uncomfortable leaving Nick in California with full access to Selena without her being in town. But she was sure Demi would call and tell her if there was anything going on, so she went anyway.

Miley had to admit, she hated to be this insecure towards someone's intentions with her, and that she'd have to talk to Nick about it sometime. She just hated being the bitchy girlfriend who's always jealous and that whole character just wasn't her at all. She didn't want to be jealous and she didn't want to be speculating, and even though Nick wouldn't lie to her, and Nick had told her they were just friends, she couldn't help but think back to that day where she saw them in that parking lot, laughing and holding hands; doing everything Nick and Miley had stopped doing back then.

She knew this disgustingly comforting facade of his had to drop sometime, so she just wanted to finish filming this adaptive movie of her kiddy show and get back to Los Angeles so she could return to her real life. Even though she loved being back home in Tennessee, she knew she'd have to get home as soon as possible, so she did her best every day on set and the day they wrapped up filming she packed quicker than she had ever packed before and hurried to the airport with her confused father.

Then the premieres came and Miley had all of her dresses and accessories picked out for every night. She had to admit that she was the most excited about the LA premiere, just because all of her friends from Disney and especially Demi would be there (even though she'd also be at her London premiere, the supporting friend she was), and she couldn't wait to see them. The days between coming home and the premieres had been busy for Miley; she had promotion for the film to do, then she had to decide her looks with her Glam Squad – hair and makeup to match her outfits – for her premieres and she wanted to catch up on her songwriting, as well. She had gotten lots of new material written about the thoughts she had spinning around in her head while in Tennessee, and even though she was sure none of them would even be released, she was extremely relieved when she saw her feelings scribbled down on paper in _her _way; with a melody and secret meaning. It took some pressure off of her, and it made it all make more sense somehow.

But it was still all there, inside her chest, in her dreams and in her head every single waking hour.

Her and Nick had seen each other when he suddenly showed up on her doorstep, and they had fought. Miley blamed him for everything, and she knew it was stupid and that him and Selena probably still hadn't even kissed, but she was too sick of bottling everything up inside, and especially the frustrations, she had with him made everything worse. So seeing him after all the conclusions she had made and all the times she had wished she had never even met him just came up again and she couldn't take it anymore.

She said she needed time to consume it all; he said he was going to stay away from her until all the hype about her movie had calmed down. She accused him of things she had never even doubted until that very moment, and they both knew she was out of line, but Miley didn't care. If he was going to hurt and humiliate her like this with someone else by his side, she would have the right to treat him like shit, too.

* * *

follow me on twitter: xificanthaveyou


	16. Chapter 16

the next one is not gonna be a quick update. i still haven't finished it; all of my backup chapters are posted now. i'm half way done with it, but it's taking time because i'm trying to catch up with the millions of tv shows i'm watching. two shows have just started a new season and i'm watching one tree hill from the beginning (i'm at 4th season) so it's taking time. but i'll manage. and i promise i'm trying my best to come up with ideas and writing them down; i'm not having a complete writer's block but i'm stuck at this really hard point.

anyway, hope you enjoy :) i loved writing this chapter. part of it i wrote in france which was soon 3/4 of a year ago haha.

* * *

So the LA premiere came, and Miley was late – not even fashionably late, she was LATE – and hurried down the stairs, out the door and quickly jumped inside the big black Mercedes with the heels of her pumps dangling at her fingertips.

"Go, go, go!" she said quickly to her driver, Kenny, as she carefully put her shoes on. She couldn't wait to get there and see Demi, finally.

"Miley! Over here!"

"A big smile, right here, Miley!"

"Miley!"

"MILEY!"

"Over here, Miss Cyrus!"

"Big smile!"

"Say cheese, Miley!"

"Miley Cyrus!"

Miley was so tired of hearing the paparazzi always begging for her to look in _their_ lens, and not the hundreds of other people's; but then she heard a voice that didn't belong to a paparazzi. A voice she knew and loved deep down her heart.

"MILES!"

She turned around and saw Demi Lovato walking her way on the red carpet to greet her.

"Hey!" Miley said and hugged her. The cameras flashed as they talked and laughed, and then they turned around to pose for a few times together before they walked their way down the carpet, arms holding around each others backs.

"I loved the movie, you really did a great job, Miles."

"Thanks Demi, that sounds so much better from you than Ryan Seacrest, can you believe it?" she said and the two teens laughed.

"I'm gonna miss you so much," she said as she pulled Miley into a hug.

"Call me when you get home!"

Demi laughed. "I will."

Then they pulled apart and Demi began walking away backwards. She beamed and waved before turning around to be greeted by her driver with the car door open. There was no paparazzi since they just got out of the back entrance of the big Los Angeles theater.

Miley saw Demi getting into the backseat gracefully before turning around herself.

"Nick!" she said and jumped as she saw that someone was suddenly standing right in front of her. "Oh my God, you scared me!"

"Sorry," he said and shrugged as he smirked.

"Why are you even talking to me?" She looked at him tenderly. "I thought you were furious with me."

"I am…I mean, I was." he said and looked down. Miley couldn't help but think about how cute he looked, sticking his hands inside his jean pockets. "I wanted to be the first person to tell you this."

Miley looked confused. She didn't want to be thinking the worst, but how could it be this important?

"After the other day … the fight…" Nick said and Miley looked down for a second or two. She was ashamed of how stupid she had been. "I…"

He stood there for a while, only looking like he was trying to get himself together to tell her.

"Nick…" Miley began with a tender voice.

"We can't be together anymore."

It hit Miley right in the face as he looked up on her.

"Wha…what?" she stuttered.

"There's… I guess you could say, that there's … someone else."

Mileys eyes began to form tears, but inside, she was screaming.

"Who is it?" she said as she tried to control her tears, sniffling. Her eyes were burning, and she didn't want to immediately accuse it of being Selena even though she couldn't deny it. "Do I know her?"

"I think so …" he shrugged stiffly.

"Then who the hell is it, Nick!" she yelled. "Tell me! Tell me, who the slut is! The slut who just ruined my _life_!"

"Hey, just calm down!" he said and took a step back as he put his hands up in front of him as if he expected her to jump forward and take him down.

"How can you expect me to _calm down_?" she said. "You're my _everything_."

They just stood there for a minute or so, Nick watching her cry as he thought of something to say. But Miley came him in forehand.

"How did this happen?" she whispered as she had gotten control of her tears. Her cheeks were soaked with tears and her eyes were red.

"I…uhm…" he began, struggling to find the right words. "She just visited me after recording, and it's just sort of always been there, and I was just mad at you for what you said the other day."

She didn't say anything.

"I'm sorry, Miles." he said and stepped forward to touch her shoulder but she violently pushed his hand away.

"Is it Selena?" she said and looked him deeply in the eyes. She couldn't push it away any longer.

He looked down, confirming her suspicions and everything she had been telling herself had been lies the past month. It hit her in the gut and spread to the core of her being. It felt awful.

Another couple of minutes of silence emerged.

"I wanted to tell you, so you didn't have to learn about it in the tabloids tomorrow."

"How do you know, that they know?"

"They saw us…"

"Great," Miley said sarcastically and looked up while biting her lip, smiling ironically.

"I didn't mean for this to happen, Miley!"

"And you think I did!"

"Of course not."

She looked at him so deeply that another portion of tears filled up in her eyes and blurred her vision before they escaped and started to roll down her cheeks.

"How could you?"

"I never wanted to hurt you, you know that."

"Then why _did_ you?"

He couldn't answer that so he just kept silent.

"But just remember, it's your loss," Miley then said and put a threatening fingertip pointing at his chest. "And she will _never_ be like me."

Which Nick was about to find out the hard way.

* * *

dun dun dun...

remember to follow me on twitter for a soon-to-be released poster of the climax of this story: xificanthaveyou


	17. Chapter 17

so uhm i was really, really wrong. this might just be the quickest update i've ever made.

but i thought, you know, since this took me MONTHS to finish, i couldn't wait to get it out. i literally just finished it. and it's 01:40 am. ugh, thank god for summer vaca.

which is probably why i even finished it before i go to italy on sunday.

anyway enjoy. the next one after this will probably be late since i'm in italy on sunday and stuff, but i really don't have that many plans so maybe... don't count on it though. sorry :/

* * *

The days, weeks and months went by, and Nick was surprised when he only experienced the feeling of relief, that he had expected for a few moments before regret and guilt crept up and made him second guess his actions. He had been so positive this would be the right thing to do because he found himself having explored everything with Miley, getting bored and not receiving enough from her. And Selena was a whiff of new energy and excitement. He could easily tell that she really, really liked him, and he tried his hardest to return her feelings, but found himself always testing her affection and making her changing her ways and natural instincts to match his. Deep inside he knew he could shape and sculpt her to his likes, but he was longing for control and having the upper hand since Miley released her newest single, 7 Things and a matching music video that left Nick no doubt that the song was about him; it made him uncomfortable and it made him scared. Scared of the humiliation, and scared of _her._

He knew he still had interests for her; heck, he knew he still _loved_ her and probably always would, and the fact that he did, and that he let her go, tore him up inside. The smiles, the fake facade and the relationship with Selena was still there, but he could break up with her. Not after what he had somewhat absentmindedly put her through, always giving in to him and basically changing to match his needs. Because then she'd realize what an idiot he had been towards her, and that would ultimately be the end of him.

He decided he needed to talk to her, just hear Mileys voice and it would all be okay; he could even pretend they were still together ... and maybe not.

So he ended up dialing her number; he wouldn't just walk up to her at some event and make it ugly, but he wasn't so thrilled about the phone call idea either since she could just immediately hang up when she would hear his voice. But it was the safest way, and Nick had decided to play this inside battle with the two girls safe.

"Miley Cyrus," she said into the speaker as if she didn't recognize the number that had been flashing across her screen just seconds before.

"Hey Miley..." Nick said cautiously. "It's Nick."

Suddenly, her voice was cold and Nick didn't like it.

"Why are you calling me?"

"I...I just wanted to see how you were doing," he said hesitantly.

"Well I'm fine so you can go now,"

It was obvious she had the upper hand, but he had a longing to hear her voice and be in contact with her somehow. A longing that was new and frustrating to him.

"No," he said, trying to be insistent. "Uhm...talk to me. About anything."

"Why do you have such sudden interest in me and my feelings, Nick?" she said, the confusion obvious in her voice. "What's going on?"

"Nothing," he said, which wasn't entirely true. "I just don't want us to fight or whatever. Can we be friends or something?"

That triggered something inside of Miley.

"Okay, well then I suppose I should ask you this question I've been wondering about,"

"Yeah sure, ask ahead,"

"Why did you break up with me?" Miley whispered as if their break-up couldn't be spoken of or as if it was a secret. But it wasn't a secret. Soon it would be known, even if other people didn't even know they had been dating.

"Because ... I felt like that was everything I could attain with this relationship. Like there was no more moving further for us."

Nick wanted so badly to add 'but I was wrong'. He simply couldn't. It would break her all over again and it wasn't fair to her. He had already put her through enough emotional roller coasters and what did he know? Maybe she was already moving on.

"What's the rush?" she said, her temper starting to show in her voice. "Huh? We had barely just had sex, Nick! Another level in our relationship we both swore we wouldn't reach before marriage. Wasn't that a serious enough relationship for you?"

He couldn't speak. She was so entirely right, and he was the fool. He had made the stupidest decision he could've ever made and just her pointing it out made it even worse. He couldn't even admit he had made a mistake when he broke up with her. The only reason he had was that he got scared, but that would just make him look even more like a coward.

"But maybe that was all you needed," she said after a period of silence, and Nick didn't get what she was saying.

"Huh?"  
"Was that your plan all along? To have me sleep with you, break my promise and then dump me in the middle of promoting the movie for my show?" she said. Nick couldn't believe she'd be this shallow, ever. "Were you just planning to sabotage me all along?"

"Miley, that's ridiculous," he said, his voice almost shaking with anger. "I would never do that to you. I loved you!"

But that was a lie. He still did love her. And that was the first time he had told her a meaningful lie.

"So what was it?" Miley said, needing something or someone to blame. "Huh? Was it me? Or you? Demi? Your brothers? The paparazzi? The fans? What was it Nick?"

"It was..." but before he could finish his answer, Miley dropped the bomb.

"It was _Selena_,"she said spitefully. "I know you cheated on me with her."

"No, Miley, listen!"

"Demi told me. Don't try to back out of this."

"I didn't do anything with her, I swear!" Nick said, starting to panic. He could never have her think Selena would mean more to him than she did.

"Even if you didn't kiss her or cheat on me physically," Miley said, starting to tear up. "You definitely cheated on me mentally."

And then she hung up and Nick filled up with disgust for himself and anger that he could ever have screwed up this badly. He loved her; he really loved her. But he blew it, and she was never going to come back to him, or even forgive him for that matter.

* * *

i'm gonna post a poster i made of the climax that's coming in a few chapters!

follow me on twitter to see it first: xificanthaveyou


End file.
